


Asexual

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace!Virgil, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Characters Written by an Asexual Person, Asexual Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, ace rings, ace!logan, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil believes he is broken. Logan is determined to prove him wrong, even if he has to cross the country to do it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clarify that I am not trying to make light of abusive relationships in any way.

Virgil curled up on his bed, his laptop open to the side as the usual video call app loaded. He had popcorn in his lap, a blanket thrown over him, and his favorite movie was ready to be played. All that was missing was the best friend. Looking at the computer, he pouted at how slow it was loading. “Load already.” He grumbled.

It was movie night for the two besties that lived on opposite sides of the country, Virgil’s turn to pick the movie. Finally, the chat app dinged the usual tones that indicated it was loaded and Virgil pulled the device onto his lap, nearly spilling his popcorn in his excitement. He found Logan’s profile easily as it was one of the three he had on there.

The call connected and Logan’s face filled the screen, causing Virgil’s stomach to fill with butterflies even as he felt his heart rate slow. “Hyello.” Virgil said in his worst Russian accent.

Logan just laughed, an expression of joy that lit his whole face up. “Hello to you too. Do you have your movie set up?”

Virgil nodded, putting the computer down in a way that allowed Logan to face him. They’d figured out pretty early on that watching a video through a video was a horrible experience that neither wanted to repeat. So, they just watched the movie independently and faced each other while doing it so they could see the other’s reactions and still enjoy the movie together. 

The movie night, which happened around six in the evening for Virgil, went smoothly at first. That was, until the movie ended and they started talking. The talking started when Logan was critiquing the movie but it soon turned to love life. Virgil was sure Logan didn’t mean to steer it that way, the conversation just flowed like that. Virgil had to get up, taking the computer with him as he went to the kitchen to grab more popcorn.

“Look, Virgil. All I’m saying is that some people don’t have healthy ideas of what love is. You should know, because of you-”

Virgil held up a hand. “Don’t. I thought we agreed that some things were best left behind us? That’s one topic I thought you’d know to avoid.”

Logan sighed, obviously taken aback. “Virgil, I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that your previous relationship left you with-”

Virgil sighed, feeling the anger build and knowing the other emotions would quickly follow. “Logan, I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Logan groaned, a hand going through his hair in clear frustration. “I’m just trying to say that you are worthy of love, Virgil! You aren’t broken and your ex is a pilgaric!” His words rushed out, as if he were afraid Virgil was going to silence him again.

Virgil paused. “What is a pilgaric?”

“An asshole.” Logan said it reluctantly, as if he much preferred the other word.

Virgil nodded. “That he was.”

“Virgil, he still is. He is still damaging you even now, even though he is out of your life completely.”

Virgil nodded. “I already know that, Logan.”

“You don’t seem to.” His voice was soft, making Virgil want to turn to look at him. Instead, he kept his back to him and fiddled with things on his counter, cleaning the already clean space.

“Why do you say that?” Virgil felt a need to know.

“Because I know that you still cry yourself to sleep, you still shake at the mention of his name, you still have such a low self esteem. None of it was your fault, you know? You’re smart, but sometimes love blinds that.”

Virgil shook his head. “I should have been more vigilant. I should have noticed everything from the start. I should have been better.”

Logan’s voice came again, still soft and quiet, almost tender. “No one is perfect, Virgil. You are not at fault for what happened to you.”

Virgil shrugged. “Good night, Logan.”

“Wait!” Logan spoke up again. As Virgil had turned to face the camera, he noticed Logan had a hand up as if it were going to stop him.

“Yes?”

“I will be traveling for work in the next few days. If there is anything you need, you can still reach me by text, just not video calls.”

Virgil gave him a thumbs up. “Noted.” He hung up the call before putting a lid on his snacks, no longer hungry.

The next few days found Virgil falling back into his graphic design work with extra vigor, desperate to erase the thoughts of his ex from his mind. When he finally came out for air, it was due to the doorbell ringing. He stood, not caring that he was in his sweats. That uncaring attitude took a turn when he realized it was Logan outside his door. Virgil left his there, the door half open, as he disappeared into his bedroom with a squeak of surprise.

Logan just chuckled. “I’ve seen you in sweats multiple times, Virgil. This is nothing new.” Still, he waited in the living room for Virgil to make himself presentable. 

Virgil came back out in ripped jeans and an old t-shirt, an improvement but still grunge clothes. “Now I at least feel like a human.” He muttered. “What are you even doing here?” This was said louder.

“I came to see you and to prove just how wrong you are.”

Virgil frowned in confusion, their last conversation successfully buried in his mind. “Prove me wrong about what?”

Logan patted the spot on the couch next to him and Virgil sat, curling his feet under himself and resisting the temptation to lean into Logan’s warmth. Logan held up his right hand, showing a black band circling his middle finger. “Do you know what this is?”

Virgil shook his head. “No, what is it?”

“It is an indication that people in my community use to signal to others that they are in the same community. Like when someone has a secret password and only those who know the password are allowed in.”

“Okay. What community is this?”

“Have you ever heard of the word ‘asexual’?”

“Yeah. It’s when a plant creates offspring with the same exact genetic code as the parent. It could be considered cloning. What does that have to do with a ring?”

“That’s asexual reproduction. There is a type of asexual that humans experience as well. It has the root word ‘sexual’ which is pretty self-explanatory, it also has the prefix ‘a-’ which means ‘without’. Together, it creates a definition of ‘without sexual attraction’.”

“You’re telling me this because my ex’s main reason for abusing me is I refused to have sex with him, aren’t you?”

“Exactly. I think you might also be asexual.”

“Huh.” Virgil sat back a bit, hand curling around his ankle as he thought. “What other things classify someone as asexual?”

“A lack of sexual attraction is really the only thing. It is a valid sexual orientation, just like being homosexual, pansexual, or any other sexual orientation is.”

Virgil nodded. “You know, it sounds like it fits.” He thought for a bit longer before a different thought invaded his head. “Wait. Did you travel all the way here just to tell me this?”

Logan laughed. “No, that was just the first thing I wanted to tell you.” He put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders, drawing him close. “I also wanted to tell you that I’m always here for you.”

Virgil could feel his cheeks heating up. He stood abruptly. “I’m gonna go get my laptop. Maybe we could research asexual a bit more.”

Logan seemed disappointed but nodded. Virgil scurried off to get it, sitting back down in the same exact position when he got back. Logan’s arm was a comforting weight around his shoulders as he looked into something that could answer some questions he had about himself. 

_~~~A year later.~~~_

Virgil declared it movie night and asked Logan to pick one from their shared collection, having combined them once Logan moved in. He grabbed the snacks and came back to see the main menu for _Beauty and the Beast_ on the screen. “Why that one?” He asked, settling next to his boyfriend.

Logan chuckled, pulling him close. “Think about it. Belle doesn’t care about looks, preferring to focus on personality. Also, anyone who marries someone who looks like a literal monster is either really weird, or has to be asexual.”

Virgil chuckled, linking their hands together and letting the light shine off their black rings. “Okay. It’s a go for me.”

Logan dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Glad you agree, kitten.”


End file.
